Tu ne vas pas m'embrasser, Miyuki-senpai ?
by Arlia Eien
Summary: /Traduction autorisée de JS-Misawa/ "Eh ?" (suite directe de 'Quel genre de porno tu regardes, Miyuki-senpai ')


_**Auteur : **JS_Misawa (chaotic_souljam)_

_**Traductrice : **Arlia Eien_

_**Disclaimer :** Daiya no Ace n'appartient ni à JS_Misawa ni à moi. Quant à l'histoire, elle est le fruit de l'imagination de JS_Misawa uniquement, je ne possède que la traduction._

_L'histoire originale est disponible sur AO3 (Archive of Our Own) uniquement, vous la trouverez à cette adresse : __**archiveofourown. org slash works slash 14145516  
**__(sans espaces, et avec des/à la place des slash)_

__**NdT : **Petit message habituel pour remercier JS_Misawa de m'avoir gentiment autorisée à traduire son histoire et à la publier ici ^-^__

**NdA :** Ceci est la suite directe de 'What kind of porn do you watch, Miyuki-senpai?'

* * *

**Aren't you going to kiss me, Miyuki-senpai?**

_Tu ne vas pas m'embrasser, Miyuki-senpai ?_

* * *

« Il nous reste combien de temps avant notre réservation au café ? » Demanda Sawamura tout en touchant délicatement du doigt des petits goodies suspendus à des crochets contre le mur.

Kazuya s'approcha davantage de son lanceur pour permettre aux autres clients de passer derrière eux dans l'allée. Il y avait bien plus de personnes présentes dans la succursale Animate d'Ikebukuro que ce qu'aurait aimé Kazuya, mais Sawamura semblait passer un bon moment. Il avait déjà fourré plusieurs petites boîtes dans un panier qu'il tenait à son bras, et il semblait à présent hésiter à prendre un des petits porte-clefs animaux ou bien des badges arborant les mêmes dessins.

« Il nous reste— » Kazuya jeta un coup d'œil rapide à sa montre-bracelet. « Une heure et demi max avant de devoir prendre la direction du café pour être sûrs d'être à l'heure. »

« Yosh ! » Sawamura faucha deux des porte-clefs animaux et les lâcha dans son panier.

« Terminé ? »

Kazuya vit une personne avec les bras encombrés d'une pile épaisse de mangas essayant de passer à côté de lui et Sawamura—il tendit le bras pour rapprocher Sawamura de lui et laisser suffisamment de place à la fille. Elle inclina légèrement la tête en remerciement et sourit timidement.

« Yep. » Dit Sawamura. Il sourit à Kazuya. « Du coup. Où est-ce que je peux payer ? »

Kazuya secoua affectueusement la tête au vu de la naïveté de Sawamura et mit ses mains sur les épaules sveltes. Il fit tourner Sawamura jusqu'à ce qu'il fasse face à la file de personnes attendant de passer en caisse.

« Mets-toi derrière ce gars avec le t-shirt rouge. » Lui indiqua-t-il en le lui montrant du doigt.

« Ok ! » Sawamura lui adressa un sourire éblouissant avant d'aller en sautillant à la fin de la file.

_Bon sang, il est vraiment trop mignon parfois._

Kazuya n'ayant rien à faire en attendant que Sawamura passe en caisse, il alla se positionner devant un mur sur lequel étaient affichées des informations pour précommander des CD et croisa les bras sur son buste. Il vit non loin une flopée de filles rire bêtement en pointant dans sa direction—Kazuya retira sa casquette qu'il portait à l'envers pour la remettre dans le bon sens et ainsi mettre la visière devant son visage.

Il ne voulait pas attirer les ennuis, surtout que c'était son _premier _rencard avec Sawamura. Il ne pensait pas que Sawamura apprécie de retrouver son nouvellement promu petit-ami—les coins des lèvres de Kazuya ne purent que se relever à l'idée d'enfin pouvoir s'appeler le petit-ami de Sawamura—au milieu d'un troupeau de lycéennes.

Réflexion faite, peut-être que sourire librement en pensant à son adorable Sawamura n'était pas l'idée du siècle, parce qu'à présent il pouvait entendre les rires augmenter du côté des filles qui le reluquaient.

« Grouille-toi de revenir, Sawamura. » Marmonna-t-il dans un souffle, tapotant nerveusement le sol du pied et tirant le cou pour voir si Sawamura était en train de payer.

« Merci beaucoup ! » La réponse exubérante de Sawamura au baratin habituel du caissier attira des regards curieux et fit hausser plusieurs sourcils.

Sawamura sautilla vers lui d'une manière qui n'était pas sans rappeler celle qu'aurait eu un chiot venant faire la fête, un sac plastique dans une main, et dans l'autre une brochure avec écrit en gros les mots _Animate Ikebukuro_.

Kazuya tendit une main dans l'intention d'être galant et de porter les achats de Sawamura pour lui. Contrairement à la croyance populaire, Kazuya _savait _comment être gentil. C'est juste que la majeure partie du temps il ne voyait pas pourquoi il ferait l'effort d'être gentil puisqu'il était bien plus simple—et _marrant_—d'être désobligeant et moqueur.

Toutefois, aujourd'hui, il lui semblait qu'il pouvait faire cet effort. Pour Sawamura. Pour son petit-ami.

Sawamura écarquilla les yeux, ses joues virant au rouge, et Kazuya se demanda si ce concept de faire un effort n'était pas une mauvaise idée après tout, parce que si Sawamura prenait l'habitude de faire grand cas du fait que Kazuya soit gentil, alors—

Sawamura mit précautionneusement sa main dans la main tendue de Kazuya. _Oh_.

_D'accord_. Ce n'était pas souvent que Kazuya voyait comme une aubaine le côté bouché de Sawamura, mais il s'agissait là clairement d'une de ces fois où il aurait pu chanter les louanges de cette adorable idiotie qui était celle de Sawamura Eijun, parce que ce sale gosse avait cru que Kazuya lui proposait de se _tenir la main_, et s'il n'avait pas du tout envisagé cela, il n'allait pas du tout à se plaindre de la tournure des évènements.

« On y va ? » Demanda-t-il en entrelaçant ses doigts avec ceux de Sawamura. _Non, il n'allait vraiment pas s'en plaindre._

« O-oui. » Bredouilla Sawamura, les joues encore adorablement colorées. « Laisse-moi juste revérifier l'adresse. »

* * *

« Bienvenue à l'Ikefukuro Café ! »

« Merci de nous recevoir ! » Dit Sawamura d'une voix forte tout en s'inclinant bien bas, faisant glousser la vieille dame gérante du café devant de telles manières.

L'ascenseur derrière eux s'ouvrit laissant place à un garçon de leur âge, une fille collée à ses côtés. Super. L'email de confirmation précisait qu'ils pourraient avoir à partager les lieux avec d'autres clients, mais il avait espéré que personne ne réserve en même temps qu'eux.

La propriétaire du café les conduisit dans une pièce où ils purent poser leurs affaires et se désinfecter les mains pour 's'assurer que les chouettes restent propres et en bonne santé'. Puis elle les amena devant un petit réfrigérateur contenant les boissons qu'ils pourraient consommer en supplément ; Kazuya se prit un café glacé et un Pocari pour Sawamura.

Sawamura donna un petit coup d'épaule contre la sienne, les yeux étincelant presque d'excitation.

« Hâte de voir les chouettes ? »

« Pas vraiment, non. » Rit doucement Kazuya.

Pour être franc, le bar à chouette n'aurait certainement pas été son premier choix parmi la liste des endroits qu'ils avaient regardé la veille au soir, mais Sawamura avait très rapidement été enthousiasmé par l'idée de caresser des chouettes une fois qu'il avait découvert qu'un lieu tel que l'Ikefukuro Café existait.

Sawamura fronça les sourcils en constatant le manque d'enthousiasme de Kazuya.

« Alors pourquoi tu as dit que tu étais d'accord pour venir ? »

Kazuya haussa les épaules.

« Toi tu voulais venir, non ? »

Ce n'était pas une véritable explication, mais à part dire franchement '_oh, je voulais être certain que tu passes un bon moment'_ et risquer de passer pour un imbécile heureux en mal d'amour, c'était le mieux qu'il pouvait faire.

Sawamura n'eut pas l'air satisfait de sa réponse, mais heureusement, il fut sauvé d'un interrogatoire plus poussé par la gérante du café qui frappa dans ses mains pour attirer leur attention vers elle.

« S'il vous plaît, à présent vous pouvez profiter des lieux et découvrir nos chouettes. Certaines dorment pour l'instant alors si vous aviez la gentillesse de ne pas les déranger, ce serait adorable. Pour celles qui sont éveillées, si vous souhaitez essayer de les prendre et de faire quelques photos, appelez-moi pour que je vienne vous aider. »

Du coin de l'œil, il vit le sourire chargé d'espoir de Sawamura. _J'ai comme un mauvais pressentiment._

* * *

« Allez, Miyuki-senpai ! On est obligés de prendre des photos avec ces deux-là ! »

« Absolument pas. » Répondit Kazuya du tac au tac.

Ils étaient seuls en compagnie des chouettes depuis cinq grosses minutes et Kazuya commençait déjà à regretter d'être venu. Pas qu'il regrette de pouvoir voir Sawamura aussi souriant et ne tenant plus en place, mais il aurait dû prendre en considération le fait qu'il n'était vraiment pas le genre de personne à apprécier les chouettes.

Il n'aimait pas spécialement les animaux, en fait, même si ça pouvait aller avec la plupart des chiens. Les chiens étaient mignons, avec un poil soyeux, étaient un peu semblables à Sawamura parfois. Les chouettes, par contre—

« Excusez-moi ! » Sawamura fit de grands signes en direction de la gérante. « S'il vous plaît, pourrions-nous prendre des photos avec Akaashi et Bokuto ? »

« Eh oh ! » Siffla Kazuya à l'attention de Sawamura. « J'ai dit non ! »

Une des petites chouettes endormies ouvrit un œil. Kazuya se figea quand elle tourna ses petits yeux perçants vers lui. Il y avait vraiment quelque chose de _troublant _dans ces serres acérées et la façon dont ses plumes bruissaient à chaque mouvement qui lui filait les jetons.

L'une des plus grosses chouettes laissa échapper un hululement sonore—Kazuya trébucha contre le flanc de Sawamura, surpris, et retint à peine quelques mots bien choisis. Heureusement, la fille de l'autre côté de la pièce réagit de façon plus sonore que Kazuya, alors il venait d'obtenir un joker lui permettant de ne pas passer pour une chochotte devant son lanceur.

« T'as pas besoin de faire quoi que ce soit. Reste là, souris et sois beau, Miyuki-senpai ! Tu peux surement faire _ça _! »

« Et si—gyaaaah ! » Quelque chose de lourd venait de se poser sur sa tête, et Kazuya fut à deux doigts de perdre son calme. « Vire-moi ça ! »

* * *

« Ahahahaha ! J'arrive pas à croire que le grand Miyuki Kazuya a eu peur d'une petite chouette ! »

« Je n'avais pas peur ! » Rétorqua Kazuya. « C'est juste que je ne m'attendais pas à ce qu'elle atterrisse sur ma tête ! »

« Elle a sans doute pensé que ta tête ferait un bon nid, wahahahaha ! » Sawamura tomba contre le flanc de Kazuya, riant aux éclats. « En plus, tes cheveux, ils ne _sont _pas comme d'habitude aujourd'hui ! »

Kazuya glissa sciemment une main dans lesdits cheveux. La plupart du temps, il ne réfléchissait pas spécialement à sa coiffure du moment que ses cheveux ne lui revenaient pas dans ses yeux et ne venaient pas gêner sa vision en match, mais ce matin, il avait pris le temps d'essayer d'appliquer du gel d'un ancien tube qui siégeait dans le fond de son tiroir depuis Dieu seul sait combien de temps.

La casquette sur sa tête avait dû gâcher son œuvre, et il aurait dû y penser avant, sauf que c'était un réflexe de mettre une casquette chaque fois qu'il allait en ville.

« Ça a vraiment l'air si bizarre que ça ? » Marmonna-t-il dans sa barbe, sans intention que ces paroles arrivent jusqu'aux oreilles de Sawamura, parce que se faire attraper en train de s'inquiéter de son apparence devant Sawamura serait plus humiliant que ce qu'il était disposé à supporter.

Malheureusement pour lui, les oreilles de Sawamura étaient plus aiguisées que ce que Kazuya avait cru.

« Non, pas _bizarre_. » Dit Sawamura avec véhémence, ses yeux brillaient avec le même éclat que lorsqu'il lançait des encouragements depuis le banc. « C'est juste différent. »

Kazuya retint sa respiration quand les doigts longs du lanceur glissèrent au-dessus de sa joue pour toucher doucement ses cheveux.

« C'est sympa, mais je préfère le Miyuki-senpai de d'habitude. » Dit Sawamura avec un sourire timide, sa main repartant s'agripper à la bordure de son t-shirt tandis qu'il reportait ses yeux vers le sol, ses joues se parant d'un rouge ravissant.

Sans hésiter, Kazuya leva le bras et secoua ses cheveux pour défaire quoi qu'il ait réussi à faire durant cette heure agitée de préparation avant que Sawamura ne vienne le chercher dans sa chambre ce matin.

« C'est mieux ? » Dit-il, souriant à dessein.

Avec toutes les mèches décoiffées qui lui revenaient dans les yeux, il avait probablement la même tête qu'au saut du lit, et il s'attendait à ce que Sawamura fasse une remarque de ce style là—Sawamura était sans doute celui qui savait le mieux de quoi il avait l'air au réveil.

Bien sûr, Sawamura ne serait pas Sawamura s'il était _aussi _prévisible, alors Kazuya eut les jambes coupées quand Sawamura se mit sur la pointe des pieds de façon à avoir les yeux au niveau de ceux de Kazuya et dit :

« Yep, ça ressemble bien plus à Miyuki-senpai ! »

Kazuya cilla et se demanda s'il pourrait s'en sortir s'il embrassait Sawamura ici et maintenant.

Puis quelqu'un le bouscula en passant avec un rapide 'excusez-moi', et il décida qu'avoir leur premier baiser au milieu d'une station de train bondée n'était vraiment pas romantique—pas que Kazuya s'inquiète de ce genre de choses, mais il savait que Sawamura si, et il n'allait pas fouler au pied le si bien nommé 'cœur de jouvencelle' de Sawamura.

« Bon ? » Il se racla la gorge et sourit bizarrement à Sawamura tout en peignant ses cheveux toujours recouverts de gel en dehors de son front. « Tu voulais qu'on fasse autre chose à présent ? »

* * *

Ils finirent par prendre la ligne circulaire Yamanote jusqu'à Akihabara pour que Sawamura puisse '_faire l'expérience de la culture manga et anime dans la grande ville !'_

Cela avait été marrant au départ de taquiner Sawamura au vu de ses goûts questionnables en matière de manga—'_Yarichin Bitch Club ? Sérieux, Sawamura ?' 'Une amie me l'a conseillé, d'accord !?'_—mais il ne put pas se moquer davantage avant que Sawamura ne tente de le frapper, alors il finit par suivre de près Sawamura tout en tenant une pile grandissante de livres que Sawamura lui fourrait dans les bras.

Miyuki Kazuya, réputé meilleur receveur de sa génération, réduit à la fonction de simple mule. _Ah, il était tombé bien bas._

Pour être honnête, Kazuya aurait préféré passer le reste de son premier rencard avec Sawamura dans un endroit calme quelque part, surtout après sa malencontreuse altercation avec un cauchemar à plumes par trop affectueux et la course dans différents magasins à la recherche d'un volume particulier que Sawamura devait apparemment absolument trouver.

C'est juste que—Sawamura avait eu l'air plein d'espoir la veille au soir quand il avait demandé à Kazuya s'il l'amènerait à Akihabara et Ikebukuro que Kazuya n'avait pas eu le cœur à refuser.

Bien sûr, cela avait voulu dire passer la nuit précédente à faire des recherches sur ces endroits sur l'ordinateur portable qu'il avait réussi à emprunter à Kimura, alors à présent il était fatigué au vu du manque de sommeil. Cela expliqua qu'il ne prêta pas attention à toutes les sonneries d'alarmes qui se mirent à retentir dans sa tête quand Sawamura proposa d'aller dans un café en particulier.

« Mes camarades de classe parlaient de ce café, le 'Terajima 24' qui serait très bien ! Il n'est pas loin d'ici en plus, alors on pourrait peut-être faire le crochet pour aller voir ? » Sawamura leva des yeux ourlés de cils noir charbon remplis d'espoir vers lui.

Kazuya essaya de ne pas baver devant la vision qui s'offrait à lui. _Bon sang Sawamura, comment fait-il pour être si mignon !?_

"Bien sûr." Dit-il avec décontraction, comme s'il n'était pas en train de fixer la façon dont les joues de Sawamura rosissaient légèrement en raison du soleil brillant au-dessus d'eux, ou la façon dont la clarté du jour faisait ressortir ces éclats marron dans l'or de ses yeux.

« Yosh ! » Sawamura leva un poing triomphant, le cri sortant Kazuya de ses pensées avec efficacité. Puis il obliqua dans la direction de ce que Kazuya supposa être leur prochaine destination.

« Attends ! » Kazuya réussit à saisir le poignet de Sawamura juste à temps. « Pas si vite. » Gronda-t-il. « Tu ne veux pas qu'on finisse séparés par la foule, non ? »

Il entrelaça leurs doigts comme s'il s'agissait de la chose la plus naturelle au monde, et c'est uniquement quand Sawamura laissa échapper un étrange bruit étranglé qu'il réalisa qu'il était peut-être bizarre de sa part de penser que parce qu'ils s'étaient tenu la main _une fois_, alors il était invité à tenir la main de Sawamura dès qu'il le voulait.

Être présomptueux ne faisait en aucune façon partie intégrante du guide pour être un bon petit-ami. Même quelqu'un d'aussi inexpérimenté que Kazuya le savait.

« Désolé, je— » Il le relâcha comme s'il venait d'être brûlé. « Je ne réfléchissais pas— désolé— »

« Non ! » Sawamura reprit sa main avec suffisamment de force pour lui broyer les os et le temps d'un instant Kazuya craignit pour son futur de receveur. « Ça me dérange pas ! Moi aussi j'en ai envie ! »

Kazuya grimaça quand les doigts de Sawamura se resserrèrent encore tandis qu'il radotait qu'il 'comprenait tout à fait qu'il s'agissait de quelque chose que les amoureux sont supposés faire' et qu'il 'était tout à fait prêt à répondre à ses obligations en tant qu'élu du cœur de Miyuki Kazuya'. C'était adorable—d'une façon étrange et totalement propre à Sawamura—mais vraiment s'il continuait à écrabouiller les doigts de Kazuya de la sorte, leur futur en tant que batterie était compromis.

« D'accord, d'accord, j'ai compris. » Dit Kazuya avec une grimace. « C'est bien compris, alors tu peux arrêter de m'écrabouiller la main, ok ? »

« Oh, toutes mes excuses, Miyuki-senpai ! »

La poigne de Sawamura se relâcha immédiatement. Il s'inclina avec tant de précipitation qu'il aurait filé un coup de boule à Kazuya si ce dernier n'avait pas été suffisamment rapide pour incliner la tête en arrière et éviter ainsi d'être mis ko par un traumatisme contondant à la tête.

« L'humble Sawamura n'avait aucune intention d'imposer une telle charge à ton estimée personne ! »

Il tenta de défaire ses doigts de ceux de Kazuya, mais Kazuya ne le laissa pas faire. Il savait d'expérience que Sawamura apprenait mieux en faisant les choses, alors s'ils devaient faire une habitude de se tenir la main dans le futur—et ils allaient le faire, parce que Kazuya avait découvert aujourd'hui que tenir la main de Sawamura était quelque chose qu'il appréciait vraiment—il valait mieux que Sawamura commence à être à l'aise avec cela dès à présent.

« Je n'ai pas dit que tu pouvais retirer ta main, non ? » Kazuya tressaillit à l'intonation un peu menaçante dans sa voix. Cela avait définitivement eut l'air mieux dans sa tête.

Il avait voulu une approche aguicheuse, mais d'une certaine manière il avait plus réussi à l'air d'un pauvre mec qu'autre chose. Tout cet aspect _romantique _était bien plus compliqué qu'il n'y semblait.

Il se racla la gorge.

« Bien, on va vers ce café Takarajima, c'est ça ? » Le changement de sujet était aussi subtil qu'un coup de batte en métal dans la figure.

« O-ouais. » Marmonna Sawamura.

Kazuya sentit Sawamura presser légèrement ses doigts, comme pour confirmer que oui, ils se tenaient la main et oui, Kazuya n'avait aucune intention de la lui relâcher dans un futur proche.

« C'est par là, je crois. »

Le malaise était tellement présent que pour Kazuya il en devenait presque palpable, mais tous ces tâtonnements créaient une impression de chaleur duveteuse en lui, parce que cela lui montrait que Sawamura était tout aussi sérieux que lui dans son envie de sortir ensemble, assez pour qu'il se tourne en arrière pour s'assurer que tout va bien.

Kazuya récompensa son gaucher d'un petit baiser sur le dessus de la tête, souriant quand les oreilles de Sawamura virèrent au rouge.

« !? C'était quoi ça !? »

« Rien du tout~ »

* * *

Les éblouissants sigles 18+ rafraichirent les souvenirs de Kazuya, et il se souvint enfin avoir lu des choses concernant la tristement célèbre chaîne de manga café et hôtel de fortune 'Takarajima 24' la nuit dernière.

Il avait cherché quelques cafés où il pourrait éventuellement amener Sawamura, et était par inadvertance tombé sur des publicités criardes sur un site web concernant une large sélection de mangas et DVD de différents genres. Cela avait eu l'air prometteur dans un premier temps—ils proposaient même des pièces privatisées ce qui était plutôt tentant—

Puis un clic sur la section de produits en vente et aussitôt après il s'était retrouvé à nettoyer compulsivement l'historique de navigation jusqu'à ce que toute preuve de son passage sur le site soit effacée du portable emprunté.

Kazuya ne pouvait pas vraiment se permettre que Kimura découvre qu'il avait regardé des jouets pour adultes sur son ordinateur portable après tout, même si cela avait été accidentel.

« Ooh, regarde senpai ! Ils ont des fauteuils massant ! » Sawamura se tourna vers lui les yeux brillants. « J'ai toujours voulu en essayer un ! »

« Heu— Sawamura— Je pense qu'on ferait mieux d'aller ailleurs— » Kazuya sentait la chaleur lui monter dans le cou tandis qu'il tentait de trouver une façon délicate d'annoncer à Sawamura que celui-ci venait de les conduire à ce qui à de nombreux égards était l'alternative bon marché d'un love hôtel.

« N'importe quoi, Miyuki Kazuya ! » Sawamura bomba le torse. « Si tu t'inquiètes pour le prix qu'il coûte de rester dans ce bon établissement, pas de problème ! J'ai assez d'argent pour t'inviter, wahahaha ! »

« Ce n'est pas vraiment ça le problème. » Murmura Kazuya dans sa barbe.

Puis avant qu'il ne puisse ouvrir la bouche et dire à Sawamura que le prix était bien la dernière de ses préoccupations actuellement, Sawamura passa avec nonchalance les portes plastifiées recouvertes avertissements d'apparence inoffensive dont Kazuya connaissait la signification et intuitaient un contenu avec une orientation ...un peu plus adulte.

Il se tint là, déchiré entre l'envie de fuir la queue entre les jambes, ou de suivre Sawamura dans ce qui ressemblait de plus en plus à l'entrée des enfers.

« Fait chier. » Jura-t-il en prenant sa décision. Il ne pouvait pas exactement laisser son lanceur seul dans un endroit aussi sordide. « Oi, attends, Bakamura ! »

* * *

« Quelle durée ? » L'homme aux mains parfaitement manucurées et dans les âges de Rei-chan offrit un sourire engageant à Kazuya.

« Heu— » Bégaya Kazuya, tout à fait conscient de la lueur complice dans les yeux de l'employé.

A côté de lui, il pouvait voir Sawamura reluquer les immenses étagères débordant de DVD et de mangas aux couvertures criardes représentant des femmes—et en 2D et en 3D—dans divers états de nudité et dans des postures aguichantes.

« Le 1h-spécial est plutôt populaire. » L'homme derrière le comptoir prit pitié de Kazuya en voyant sa gêne évidente et lui offrit une brochure sur laquelle les prix étaient indiqués.

Sawamura se faufila vers lui.

« Miyuki-senpai, je pense que cet endroit n'est pas ce à quoi je m'attendais. » Chuchota-t-il fortement.

_Non sans déconner, Sawamura ! C'est un putain d'onahole manga café ! (1)_

Kazuya décida de garder ses pensées pour lui, optant pour un sourire peu expressif en direction du vendeur.

« Les prix sont un peu élevés pour nous, je pense— »

« Oh, il y a une réduction de 50% pour les nouveaux clients, alors vous pouvez bénéficier du 1h-spécial pour seulement 225 yen ! » Le vendeur hocha la tête avec enthousiasme. « Vous ne trouverez d'aussi bonne affaire nulle part ailleurs ! La réduction s'applique aussi à tous les goodies que vous achetez lors de votre première visite, alors c'est encore plus intéressant ! »

Kazuya jeta un regard impuissant à Sawamura, se creusant la tête à la recherche d'une excuse que cet employé bien trop serviable accepterait argent comptant, mais Sawamura se contenta de le regarder avec de grands yeux écarquillés. Aucune aide à espérer, hein ?

« Dans ce cas. » Dit-il d'une voix rauque. « Combien cela ferait pour réserver une salle pour deux ? » Demanda-t-il d'une voix faible, résistant à l'envie de jeter des regards alentours pour s'assurer que personne ne le connaissant ne voit Miyuki Kazuya, prétendu meilleur receveur de sa génération, essayant de réserver l'équivalent d'une chambre pour lui et son lanceur favori dans un onahole café.

« Oh. » L'expression enjouée de l'employé devint étonnée. « _Oh_ ! Hoho, d'accord, je vois. » Acquiesça-t-il à sa propre attention.

Kazuya n'aimait pas la façon dont l'homme les fixait lui et Sawamura. Il se déplaça pour dissimuler Sawamura du regard indiscret, mais cela fit sourire l'homme encore plus largement.

« Malheureusement, messieurs, notre politique ne permet pas plus d'un client par salle. » Expliqua l'employé tout en se mettant sur pied pour aller dans l'arrière du magasin. « Mais ! Je sais exactement ce qu'il vous faut ! »

Une liasse de papiers colorés fut fourrée dans les mains de Kazuya.

« Qu'est ce que—? »

« Ces endroits offrent les services que vous cherchez. » Expliqua l'homme.

Sawamura se pencha vers Kazuya et jeta un coup d'œil aux coupons.

« Kōshien Jr—Des heures de jeu et de plaisir garanti—faites un homerun et jouez les prolongations—est-ce qu'on peut jouer au baseball là-bas ?! » Demanda-t-il à l'employé avec enthousiasme.

« Bien sûr, vous pouvez faire _tout _ce que vous voulez. » Dit l'homme avec un rire jovial. « Je suis sûr que ton senpai a hâte que tu _reçoives _ses lancers ! »

Les yeux de Sawamura s'étrécirent.

« Mais c'est moi le lanceur ! C'est lui qui reçoit ! » Se récria-t-il avec véhémence.

L'employa haussa fortement les sourcils.

« Oh— heu— c'est un peu inattendu. Je pensais— »

Kazuya froissa violemment les coupons dans ses mains, ses oreilles lui chauffant d'embarras. Il fourra la liasse de papier dans ses poches et se jura de les bazarder dans la première poubelle venue dès qu'ils seraient sortis de là.

« En tout cas, Kōshien Jr n'est qu'à quelques rues d'ici. J'y suis allé en tant que client, et je dois dire que les locaux sont propres, les tarifs abordables, ils ne font aucune discrimination au sein de la clientèle, et le meilleur— » Dit l'employé d'un ton conspirateur tout en se penchant en avant.

Sawamura, en idiot qui se laissait trop facilement entraîner dans des choses qui ne le concernaient en rien, et toujours aussi crédule, hocha vigoureusement la tête, la bouche légèrement ouverte, attendant avec impatience les prochaines paroles de l'employé.

« —ils ne vérifient pas l'âge à l'entrée. » Dit l'homme dans un murmure. « Vous êtes tous les deux mineurs, pas vrai ? »

Les mots coulèrent bien trop lentement, et Kazuya était incapable de faire quoi que ce soit à part se tenir là comme un abruti fini, ce que l'employé sembla prendre comme une confirmation que lui et Sawamura n'avaient pas l'âge pour faire appel aux services dont l'homme leur faisait la promotion.

« Mineur ? » Sawamura pencha la tête sur le côté, confus. « Cap a presque dix-huit ans quand même ; c'est assez vieux, non ? »

_Mais putain pourquoi est-ce que tu lui demandes, Sawamura !?_

L'homme se mit à rire.

« Oh, j'aimerais être jeune à nouveau ! Oui, petit, dix-huit ans c'est à peu près le bon âge pour faire des expériences, si tu vois ce que je veux dire. » Riant, il adressa un clin d'œil suggestif à Sawamura.

Kazuya rougissait tellement qu'il se sentait étourdi. Oui, il voyait exactement de quoi l'homme voulait parler, et bien qu'il n'ait pas tort, et que Kazuya ne puisse pas honnêtement dire qu'il n'avait jamais pensé à faire ce genre de choses avec Sawamura—

_Aller dans un love hôtel dès le premier rendez-vous, c'était clairement une élimination sur strike, non ?_

« Enfin, je ne vous retiendrai pas longtemps. » L'homme se frotta les mains. « Je suis sûr que vous avez tous les deux hâte de vous y rendre, mais avant que vous ne partiez, puis-je vous présenter notre sélection de goodies— »

« Non, merci ! » Répondit rapidement Kazuya avec un sourire qui devait surtout ressembler à une grimace.

« Vous êtes bien sûrs ? Nous avons plein de choses qui rendraient votre temps de jeu encore plus agréable. » Les amadoua-t-il.

Sawamura se redressa en entendant l'expression 'temps de jeu'.

« On peut juste jeter un œil, non, Miyuki-senpai ? »

Kazuya eut un mouvement de recul en voyant la lueur pleine d'espoir dans le regard de Sawamura. _Bon sang, comment pouvait-il dire non dans ces conditions ?_

« D'accord, mais juste un œil. » Soupira-t-il. La brochure que tenait le vendeur n'avait pas l'air si épaisse. _Ça ne pouvait pas être si horrible ?_

* * *

« Du coup— » Kazuya s'interrompit, tous deux se tenaient à l'extérieur du Takarajima 24, sous le choc, après avoir été renvoyés avec la bénédiction malavisée —'_Amusez-vous bien et bonne chance !'_—du par trop bien intentionné vendeur.

« Ouais… » Sawamura traînait les pieds par terre, son regard évitant à tout prix de se poser sur Kazuya.

« On y va ? » Rit faiblement Kazuya.

Il se sentait étrangement épuisé, et il voulait mettre la plus de distance possible entre eux et cet établissement et oublier tout ce qui concernait les différentes textures et designs des 'goodies', les lubrifiants aux saveurs fruitées et les mérites de posséder plusieurs vibromasseurs.

Supporter les recommandations enthousiastes du vendeur tandis que les autres clients leur jetaient des regards curieux lorsqu'ils passaient le long du comptoir avait été une expérience surréaliste et révélatrice, et Kazuya ne voulait jamais plus avoir à vivre ça.

Il avait juste envie de retourner à Seidô et—

« Hein ? Aller où ? Tu veux dire, l'endroit qu'il nous a dit ? » Les yeux de Sawamura étaient écarquillés comme des soucoupes, sa voix montait dans les aigus à cause de la panique. « Mais—! »

« Non, non, non. » Fit aussitôt marche arrière Kazuya. « Mon Dieu, non. Je voulais dire, rentrons au lycée. » Clarifia-t-il aussitôt.

« Ah, ok. » Sawamura émit un rire nerveux. « Bien sûr, haha ! »

Un long silence gêné suivit entre eux, Kazuya se frotta inconsciemment la nuque tandis que Sawamura arrachait des peluches imaginaires de son sweat jaune.

« Ecoute— » Commença Kazuya.

« Miyuki— » Dit Sawamura exactement au même moment.

« Vas-y-toi. » Sawamura serra fortement l'ourlet de son sweat, joues rougies, regard vers le sol.

« Non, tu peux commencer. »

Kazuya secoua la tête. Il n'avait pas encore bien réfléchi à ce qu'il allait dire de toute façon, alors il préférait entendre ce que Sawamura voulait lui dire avant de prendre la parole lui-même.

« Ok. » Sawamura mordilla sa lèvre inférieure, son langage corporel laissant voir des vagues de doute. « Hum, je sais que c'est très vite devenu embarrassant. » Dit-il. « Et que je t'ai fait piétiner toute la journée et que tu dois être fatigué, et c'est vrai qu'on devrait rentrer à présent, mais— »

La voix de Sawamura se mua en murmure.

« J'ai envie de passer un maximum de temps avec toi. »

Le cœur de Kazuya rata un battement quand Sawamura releva la tête pour le regarder avec des yeux si beaux qu'ils auraient sa mort—des yeux dorés brillants d'espoir, les lèvres tremblant légèrement en raison de la nervosité.

« Est-ce que ça te va, Miyuki-senpai ? » La main de Sawamura s'agrippa à la bandoulière du sac du barrait son torse, une parfaite représentation d'insécurité, et _quel genre de petit-ami laisserait la situation prendre un tel tour, Kazuya, espèce d'abruti !'_

« Bien sûr. » Dit-il d'une voix rauque.

Il se racla la gorge et reprit.

« Bien sûr que ça me va, Sawamura. »

_Moi aussi je veux passer un maximum de temps avec toi,_ avait-il voulu dire, mais les mots restèrent coincés dans sa gorge, alors il choisit de prendre la main de Sawamura dans sa sienne d'un geste hésitant.

« Tu sais quoi. » Il se pencha et approcha son front de celui de Sawamura jusqu'à le frôler pour se garantir d'avoir la complète intention du lanceur. « Je vais t'amener dans un vrai manga café—un qui proposera les mangas à l'eau de rose que tu aimes tant—et on y restera autant que tu voudras. »

« Autant que je veux. » Un petit sourire naquit sur les lèvres de Sawamura. « Tu es sûr de toi, Miyuki Kazuya ? Et si je voulais y passer la nuit entière ? »

« Hmm. » Kazuya se frappa la lèvre inférieure du doigt, prétendant ne pas avoir été aussi travaillé qu'il l'était par l'implication derrière les paroles de Sawamura. Le connaissant, Sawamura n'avait pu vouloir dire que lire des mangas la nuit entière, et Kazuya voyait une double lecture qui n'existait pas.

_Ne t'emballe pas, Kazuya._ Tirer des conclusions hâtives ne finissait jamais bien, après tout.

« Nous n'avons pas rempli le formulaire d'autorisation pour rester dehors après le couvre-feu par contre. » Dit-il, l'air pensif.

« Ah, c'est vrai. » Les épaules de Sawamura s'affaissèrent de déception. _Est-ce que ça voulait dire qu'en fait—_

« Le dernier train est à 23h30. » Suggéra Kazuya. « Ça ne me dérange pas de rester dehors aussi tard avec toi. On peut envoyer un message à Kuramochi lui demandant de nous couvrir au moment où ils contrôleront les lits ce soir. »

« Pour de vrai !? »

La ressemblance avec un chiot enthousiaste était presque troublante, il manquait juste la queue qui remuait et les oreilles redressées ; Kazuya avait levé la main pour caresser les cheveux de Sawamura avant qu'il puisse s'en empêcher.

« Oui, pour de vrai. » Rit-il.

Le soleil du début d'après-midi leur chauffait le dos, mais ce n'était rien comparé à la chaleur qui emplit son torse quand Sawamura tourna son sourire étincelant vers lui.

« Tu ne vas pas le regretter, Miyuki-senpai ! »

Kazuya lui sourit en retour.

« J'attends de voir ça, Sawamura. »

* * *

« —alors il y est allé et— Miyuki-senpai ? Tu m'écoutes ? » Sawamura enfonça son doigt dans son flanc.

Kazuya s'éloigna du doigt—ou essaya, mais le petit canapé qu'ils partageaient actuellement ne lui laissait pas beaucoup d'espace pour se faire. Il choisit de saisir une plus grande partie de la couverture qu'ils partageaient à la place.

« Mhmm. » Acquiesça-t-il de façon évasive, son attention surtout portée sur l'anime diffusé à l'écran. Il n'aimait pas spécialement les mangas, alors il avait attrapé le premier DVD qu'il avait vu avec du baseball sur la jaquette tandis que Sawamura avait couru chercher le dernier volume du dernier manga shôjo qu'il suivait actuellement.

C'était plutôt intéressant cet anime, Ookiku Furikabutte. Le protagoniste faisait une bouille ridicule en bec d'oiseau que Sawamura faisait parfois, et Kazuya ne pouvait que rire en voyant la gaucherie du receveur quand il essayait tellement d'aller contre son tempérament naturel et d'être _gentil _avec son lanceur.

Sawamura s'approcha davantage de son côté et nicha sa tête contre l'épaule de Kazuya, chaque particule de son corps semblait crier '_fais attention à moi !'_

Kazuya rit doucement et déposa un baiser sur le sommet de la tête de Sawamura pour qu'il arrête de se tortiller.

« Tiens-toi tranquille. » Réprimanda-t-il gentiment.

« Mais tu ne m'écoutes pas. » Pleurnicha Sawamura. « Je t'explique que Kazehaya— »

Kazuya soupira.

« Pourquoi est-ce que j'aurais envie de t'écouter parler d'un autre mec ? » Kazuya saisit la mâchoire de Sawamura et inclina son visage dans sa direction. « Même quelqu'un comme moi peut être jaloux, tu sais ? »

Sawamura bégaya une réponse étouffé, ses bras s'agitant en tous sens manquant de peu d'envoyer voler les lunettes de Kazuya. Kazuya lui plaqua les bras de ses deux mains et baissa le regard vers un Sawamura rougissant.

« Répète un peu ? » Il sourit, l'air narquois.

« J'ai dit. » Fulmina Sawamura. « Que tu pourrais ressembler un peu plus à Kazehaya, Miyuki Kazuya ! »

« Oh ? » Kazuya plissa les yeux en regardant Sawamura.

D'un point de vue rationnel, il savait que ce Kazehaya n'existait pas, alors il ne devrait vraiment pas être jaloux d'un personnage de fiction, mais le simple fait d'entendre Sawamura répéter encore et encore le nom d'on ne sait quel personnage de manga l'agaçait de plus en plus.

« Il est bien plus gentil que toi, senpai. » Siffla Sawamura.

« Je pensais que tu préférais les—c'était quoi déjà—ah, oui. » Le sourire ironique de Kazuya s'agrandit. « '_Jolis senpais à lunettes qui était un peu méchants' _? »

Sawamura laissa échapper un hoquet indigné.

« Des souvenirs sombres d'un passé lointain ! »

Kazuya ricana en voyant l'expression du visage de Sawamura, ses doigts remontèrent ses lunettes dans un geste calculé avant qu'il ne reprenne :

« Je ne suis pas assez méchant et joli garçon pour toi ? » Taquina-t-il.

« Toi ! Putain de - Beau - Gosse ! » Les poings de Sawamura frappaient son buste entre chaque mot. « Va te faire foutre, Miyuki Kazuya ! »

Kazuya retomba contre le canapé en riant à gorge déployée. Vraiment, embêter Sawamura était son passe-temps favori.

Seulement à présent Sawamura boudait clairement à l'autre bout du petit canapé, et la moue sur ses lèvres indiquait clairement qu'il était tant pour Kazuya de cesser de le taquiner.

« Viens là, Sawamura. » Dit-il, la main tendue en geste de paix.

Sawamura foudroya sa main du regard avant de croiser les bras et de regarder obstinément de l'autre côté.

« Nan. » Marmonna-t-il avec humeur.

Kazuya soupira et se décala vers Sawamura.

« Hey. » Il poussa l'épaule de Sawamura de sa tête. « Tu es vraiment fâché ? »

« ...pas vraiment. » Sawamura fit basculer sa tête contre celle de Kazuya avec un soupir.

« Tant mieux. » Dit Kazuya. Il remonta la couverture sur eux. « Et je t'écoutais tout à l'heure. » Ajouta-t-il. « Sawako a l'air de vraiment beaucoup aimer ce Kazehaya, hein ? »

Les doigts de Sawamura vinrent trouver les siens sous la couverture.

« Ouais, c'est le cas. » Dit-il calmement.

Kazuya releva la tête et vit Sawamura le regarder intensément.

« Quoi ? »

« Tu ne vas pas m'embrasser, Miyuki-senpai ? » Demanda brutalement Sawamura.

« Eh ? » Bredouilla Kazuya. _Comment la conversation avait-elle pris un tel tour !?_

« C'est juste que—notre sortie est bientôt finie et tu n'as même pas essayé une seule fois, alors je—je pensais que peut-être— » Le regard de Sawamura glissa sur le côté. « Peut-être que tu ne m'aimes pas vraiment. » Dit-il d'un ton faible.

« Je t'apprécie en tant que personne, pas juste en tant que lanceur ! » L'explosion du receveur à l'écran arrivait bizarrement à point nommé et résonna dans la petite pièce étriquée qu'ils avaient louée.

« Heu—pareil que lui. » Acquiesça bêtement Kazuya en direction de l'écran, il eut envie de se foutre un coup de pied mental, _à quel point peux-tu te montrer insensible, Kazuya !?_

Là, Sawamura lui demandait basiquement de lui réaffirmer ses sentiments, et il lui sortait _ça _? Quel genre d'idiot était-il devenu !?

« Je veux dire— » Il essaya à la hâte de limiter la casse, mais Sawamura se recroquevilla et enfouit son visage contre ses bras croisés.

« Je le savais ! » Gémit-il. « Tu as juste suivi le courant parce que je t'ai demandé de sortir avec moi, c'est ça ? » Renifla-t-il.

« Ce n'est pas vrai ! » Rétorqua aussitôt Kazuya.

« Moi aussi je t'apprécie, Abe-kun ! » Intervint la télévision au moment le plus inopportun. Kazuya appuya sur le bouton pause de la télécommande avec plus de force que nécessaire.

« Ecoute, Sawamura. » Kazuya posa une main sur l'épaule de Sawamura et l'obligea à lui faire face. « Je ne suis pas le genre de mec qui sort avec quelqu'un juste parce qu'on me le propose, ok ? »

Le regard de Sawamura remonta un bref instant sur son visage avant de se baisser à nouveau.

« Alors est-ce que c'est parce que ça aurait été bizarre de former une batterie avec moi si tu m'avais repoussé ? Parce que je te le dis, je ferai en sorte que ça n'affecte pas du tout mon baseball— »

« Non ! » Coupa Kazuya. « C'est pas ça du tout. »

Il cherchait la meilleure façon de présenter ses pensées, mais un regard vers le visage de Sawamura lui indiqua exactement ce dont il avait besoin.

_Arrête d'essayer de te la jouer cool ou indifférent et dis-lui juste ce que tu ressens, Kazuya._

« J'ai accepté de sortir avec toi parce que je t'aime. » Avoua-t-il. « Ça fait un moment que je suis amoureux de toi, en fait. »

Il attendit la réponse de Sawamura le souffle court, espérant entendre les mêmes paroles en retour. Puis Sawamura fondit en larmes et il paniqua complètement.

« Sawamura ! »

Kazuya plaça ses mains sur les épaules de Sawamura et il se creusait la cervelle pour choisir quoi faire ensuite.

« Heu— »

Il essuya les joues couvertes de larmes de Sawamura de ses pouces et faillit lui mettre le doigt dans l'œil à la place.

« Merde, pardon—! »

Sawamura se mit à rire, et à présent Kazuya était confus parce _qu'il pleure mais il rit en même temps ? Mais il se passe quoi là ?_

« Moi aussi je t'aime, Miyuki-senpai ! » Sawamura se jeta dans les bras de Kazuya et le serra fort, visage enfoui dans le creux du cou de Kazuya. « Je t'aime vraiment, vraiment fort ! »

Entendre ces mots enleva comme un poids de ses épaules, comme courir vers le marbre après avoir marqué un homerun avec les bases pleines.

Il laissa échapper un soupir soulagé. Du coup, Sawamura l'aimait pour de vrai. Il en était peut-être sûr à 80% avant, mais sans qu'il ne le lui dise, Kazuya avait eu des réticences à croire que Sawamura choisirait de tomber amoureux de quelqu'un d'aussi tordu que lui.

Mais il ne devrait pas en douter, parce que qui d'autre que Sawamura et son grand cœur déciderait en voyant Kazuya et sous son meilleur jour et son plus mauvais jour qu'il voulait tout de même de lui, défauts compris ?

Il n'y avait qu'un idiot pour choisir de tomber amoureux de Miyuki Kazuya, et Sawamura était le plus idiot d'entre tous.

Il toucha la joue de Sawamura d'une main hésitante.

« Sawamura ? »

« Mm ? » Gémit Sawamura, les yeux presque clos alors qu'il profitait de la caresse de Kazuya. « Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, senpai ? »

« Est-ce que ça va si je t'embrasse maintenant ? » Demanda Kazuya d'une voix rauque.

Les rangées de cils de Sawamura tressautèrent, un éclat d'or devenant visible.

« Oui, s'il te plait. » Soupira-t-il le visage incliné vers Kazuya, les lèvres légèrement tremblantes.

_Magnifique_, c'était le seul mot qu'avait Kazuya pour décrire ce côté vulnérable de Sawamura, et même ce là mot semblait insuffisant, comme s'il était trop doux pour décrire à quel point Sawamura était époustouflant à cet instant.

Les doigts tremblants de Kazuya glissèrent le long des joues de Sawamura pour caresser son visage, dans un toucher délibérément léger parce qu'il avait vraiment, vraiment peur de tout rater.

Il embrassa Sawamura doucement, trop conscient du fait que ses lèvres étaient sèches et regrettant furieusement de ne pas avoir pensé à ne serait-ce qu'acheter du baume à lèvre à la supérette pour ne pas se retrouver dans cette situation complètement pris au dépourvu. Vu tout le temps qu'il avait passé à s'imaginer en train d'embrasser Sawamura, il n'avait jamais vraiment considéré l'aspect logistique qu'il y avait à toucher les lèvres de quelqu'un d'autre des siennes, par exemple ce qu'il devait faire de ses mains, s'il était censé bouger les lèvres d'une façon particulière, ou s'il devait respirer par le nez parce qu'il manquait rapidement d'oxygène et qu'il aimerait bien ne pas tomber dans les pommes après juste un baiser, merci bien.

Au final, il ne fit pas grand-chose à part presser simplement ses lèvres contre celles de Sawamura pendant à peu près une minute, puis il se recula.

« Alors. » Il se racla la gorge. « C'était comment ? »

Sawamura ouvrit les yeux et se lécha les lèvres non sans hésitation. « Pas mal ? »

Kazuya rit en voyant les sourcils froncés de Sawamura.

« Je crois. » Dit-il, son bras venant entourer la taille de Sawamura pour le rapprocher de lui. « Qu'on bénéficierait d'un _entraînement _plus poussé. »

« Oh ? » Un sourire suggestif semblable au sien apparut sur les lèvres de Sawamura. « Eh bien, si c'est ce que le capitaine dit— »

Toute cette journée ne s'était pas déroulée comme prévue, mais Kazuya n'aurait pas voulu qu'elle se passe autrement, parce qu'ici, et maintenant—Sawamura niché confortablement dans ses bras, son léger pouffement quand leurs nez se touchèrent, ces jolis petits grognements quand leurs dents s'entrechoquèrent—_ça n'aurait pas pu être plus parfai_t.

« Qu'est-ce qui te fait sourire, Miyuki Kazuya ? » Murmura Sawamura contre ses lèvres, ses yeux d'or sombre si séduisants que Kazuya ne pouvait tout simplement pas s'en lasser.

« Rien. » Répondit-il avec un rire. « Je pensais juste à combien je t'aime, rien de plus. »

« Qu—!? »

* * *

« Alors, est-ce que je peux au moins avoir une explication sur pourquoi j'ai dû couvrir tes fesses et celles de Sawamura hier soir ? »

Kazuya grimaça au vu de l'acidité de la réplique.

« On a loupé le dernier train ? » Tenta-t-il.

« Uh huh. » Dit Kuramochi, guère impressionné. « Continue. »

« On s'est laissés un peu emporter au manga café ? »

Kazuya tenta de se faufiler jusqu'à sa chambre dans l'idée de claquer la porte au nez de Kuramochi, mais il n'avait pas fait un pas avant que la jambe de Kuramochi vienne brutalement rencontrer le mur, bloquant son échappatoire.

Il aurait dû savoir que ça allait arriver dès l'instant où Kuramochi était venu d'un pas lourd jusqu'à sa chambre tôt ce matin. Bien sûr, il ne regrettait pas du tout d'avoir passé la nuit au manga café avec Sawamura après avoir perdu la notion du temps et raté le dernier train vers Seidô, mais il aurait souhaité avoir un peu plus de temps avant de devoir s'expliquer auprès du grincheux camarade de chambre / grand frère / parent de Sawamura.

« Ce café-là ? » Kuramochi lui jeta un papier coloré au visage. Kazuya eut juste le temps de voir le logo du Takarajima 24 avant qu'il ne tombe au sol.

« Où est-ce que tu as trouvé ça ? » Dit tout haut Kazuya. _Mauvaise réponse_, chantonna une petite voix dans sa tête.

A cette révélation, le regard noir de Kuramochi fit échapper un rire impuissant à Kazuya, ce qui n'aidait pas du tout, parce que cela lui donnait l'air encore plus coupable alors même qu'_on n'est même pas rentrés à l'intérieur !_

« C'était par terre dans notre chambre ce matin à mon réveil, et je sais putain de trop bien que ça ne peut être qu'à Sawamura, parce qu'Asada ne doit même pas savoir que cette merde existe, et je sais trop bien que je ne suis jamais allé là-bas, alors— »

Kuramochi fit craquer ses phalanges dans un geste menaçant.

« Je te le demande une nouvelle fois. Qu'est-ce que tu as fait à Sawamura hier, Miyuki. »

« Ce n'est— »

« Miyuki-senpai ? » Sawamura trottina vers lui et Kuramochi, l'air curieux. « Il se passe quoi ? »

« Tu tombes à point nommé, Sawamura. » Dit un Kazuya soulagé. « Dis à Kuramochi ici présent qu'on a juste oublié l'heure du train hier soir, tu veux ? On ne faisait rien que nous n'étions pas censés faire, hein ? »

Kuramochi ne croirait jamais un mot qui sortirait de sa bouche de toute façon, alors il fallait que ce soit Sawamura qui les sorte de cette situation délicate. Mais à cet instant Sawamura rougit tel une tomate et commença à bégayer '_on s'est juste un peu embrassés, Kuramochi-senpai !'_, et alors Kazuya réalisa que sa dernière heure était arrivée.

« Miyuki, espèce de— ! » Gronda Kuramochi.

Kazuya se prépara au coup imminent, mais il ne vint pas parce que tout à coup, Sawamura l'attirait à l'écart de Kuramochi, et l'instant d'après, ils couraient pour leur vie avec le coureur le plus rapide de Seidô à leurs talons, et il ne devrait vraiment pas rire comme ça, mais le rire de Sawamura était contagieux et il était faible quand il s'agissait de Sawamura.

« Il va nous attraper ! » Siffla Kazuya.

« Je sais ! » Hurla Sawamura. Ses doigts se resserrèrent autour de ceux de Kazuya tandis qu'il l'entraînait. « Plus vite, senpai ! »

« Oi, bande d'enfoirés ! Revenez par ici ! »

* * *

(1) onahole (オナホール) fait référence à un dispositif d'aide à la masturbation (typiquement un vagin en silicone).


End file.
